transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
French Wine
Paris, France You are currently standing at the wide park surrounding the Eiffel Tower, Paris's most prominent landmark. Streets extend into the surrounding buildings, with the French driving their characteristically reckless way. Off in the distance you can even make out the towers of Notre Dame. Nate Briar has arrived. At Paris Airport... Something like that.... Nate arrives and casaully walks around. He has his backpack, and a suitcase with him. Well, it just so happens that...Jayson is not at the airport. Given that the French drinking age is sixteen, he's in a bar at this time. Yes, he's depressed and stressed out over recent events, and his suspension from the EDC is giving him a lot of time to think. Somehow...he has to prove he's a good soldier. Kind of hard when some of the higher-ups hate you. Nate Briar clicks on his EDC radio! "Guten Tag! Where is Jayson Redfield? I'm in Berlin currently." Nate's looking around and hoping that the French can't find him that easily but has to make sure of that. He eyes people left and right. "Que..." Why is he being greeted in German? Jayson blinks, recognizing the voice, and makes a response. "Bonjour, ami," he answers in perfect French. He then reverts to English. "Why are you...calling me from Germany?" Thanks to the alcohol, he's got a good buzz and is somewhat tipsy, but still sober enough to be, for the most part, aware of what's happening. Nate Briar smirks. "It's a decoy. Jase... Where are you? I'm near the airport. In Paris." He looks at his radio and hopes things go as he plans. If not, he's getting arrested! "You're what?" Well, he didn't expect *that*. Jayson really should have expected Nate to come to France--after all, the two have to protect each other. They're like brothers. "I'm, uh...in a bar." He giggles a bit. "French wine is the best." "There's a dozen with in site," says Nate as he walks out of the airport and looks around. "Say, which bar?" He grins and thinks he knows the one... knowing Jayson's pay. "Try the one with the cheapest booze," Jayson grumbles. "'Least I managed to get some national currency." Nate Briar looks around and finds "Budget Booze!" He grins and heads in there as he tries to find Jayson Lushfield. Hopefully the kid isn't that hard to find! He slinks in and begins to scout out for the poor EDC soldier. Dredclaw has connected. Jayson Redfield takes a sip of wine and glances toward the bar entrance, waiting for his friend. Ah, there he is! He grins and waves over to him, remembering...NOT to call him by his usual name. "Nathaaaaaniel!" Nate Briar looks at Jayson and takes a seat next to him. He puts on a German accent as he speaks, "How izt mein Freund," asks Nate. Jayson Redfield blinks a few times. At least he's able to get the gist of what Nate's saying. "M'fine," he mumbles, looking a bit sulky. He downs a bit more wine. "Well, as fine as I can be when I'm related to a total asshole." Minor mood swings seem to be an affect of the alcohol. He'll probably start acting weird soon. "At least he won't kill you. He wants me dead," teases Nate. He looks around for a minute more. "You're missed back at the 'base,' Jayson." Nate smiles warlmly. "Uh...?" Jayson stares at Nate for a moment, his grip on the glass tightening. "What'd'ya mean...'missed'?" he questions skeptically. "You and maybe one other guy--" He deliberately refrains from naming people. "--are probably the only ones who even *like* me." A limo drives into town from the Parisian countryside. The door opens and Devlin steps out, now in a tailored dark grey suit. Behind him is a little girl approximately eight years of age. Elyse Delacore bounds out of the car and speaks to the cheuffeur in perfect French, "Thank you, Louis! George and I will be in town all day most likely. If my other George ever wakes up, please bring him to us as soon as he gets his suit and gun." She beams up at Devlin. "Oh George, we will have the most lovely time!" Devlin scoots his dark shades down from his eyes and says quietly. "English, please, little mistress. I'm still learning your naitive tongue." Elyse grins and says, "Ooooh yes, sorry.. We will 'ave a good time. Let us break fast as we wait for George." Devlin nods, "Illidan will be along soon, no doubt." The two head for a nice outdoor cafe across the street from some bars... Nate Briar looks at Jayson and laughs, "A bunch of us miss you. You're one of us. Don't mind Marissa. She's by the books." He orders a glass of chocolate milk from the bartender and recieves a weird look! Nate doesn't drink... Jayson Redfield huffs a bit. "The Co--I mean, Marissa..." Still trying to pretend he's not part of any military. Being in a country that hates the EDC, it's a wise move. "...really hates me, y'know? Your cousin...he...he never would have treated me like a criminal. He knew that incident couldn't have been helped, that I didn't have a choice..." He sniffs and inches closer to Nate, lowering his voice so that only his friend can hear. "What would've happened to me...if I'd been convicted of treason?" Whether or not that's the alcohol talking, it's difficult to tell. But he *is* terrified about the situation, so perhaps these are his true feelngs. Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov pulls out a seat for his small companion and she orders for the two of them, large plates of cheeses and breads are brought out, with a selection of fuit juices and a weak watered wine- mostly juice itself. The two dig in and Devlin utters a small sound of surprise at the tastes that he is experiencing. The thing that looks odd about the scene is that the one who looks like the bodyguard is not standing back and guarding, but is eating and talking with his charge. "Difsh ish tewiffic!" Devlin says around a mouthful of baguette and jam. Elyse giggles and nods, "Try zee honey-butter, George. C'est magnifique!" Nate Briar gets his chocolate milk and is happy. "Jase... Mikey Jenson was a great a guy. Marissa is not Mikey." He sighs, " I hope to see that Spike steps in more and becomes the one who leads the EDC. Marissa's all military. Spike's all heart. It's like James and me." Nate smirks and hopes things are good. He watches what looks like a man taking his daughter to a cafe! "That's why I always liked Spike," Jayson says quietly. "*He* was the one who got me the court-martial...otherwise I wouldn't still be in the EDC at all. But all the while...I was scared. Marissa called the incident with Xabat an act of treason, even when I explained to her what'd happened...which apparently was insubordination. I was so pissed at everything...no one gives a damn what I've been going through." He downs a lot more of wine. The buzz gets stronger. During this time, he doesn't notice the people that Nate has noticed. Jayson suddenly starts giggling and puts his arm around Nate's shoulders. "Man, Na...Nathan...if y'weren't, like...ah, so much older'n me...I'd so take you! Yer so good t'me, man..." Nate Briar's eyes widen as he wonders what Jayson is now talking about. "Sure... Jayson, sure!" He tries to smile and hopes that Jayson's not hitting on him. "So, what do you mean? I'm older than you? Only by a couple years." He tries to change topic. Whether or not Jayson really is hitting on Nate remains to be seen. Especially since he has yet to reveal his true sexuality, although it may have been hinted at before. "Couple...years...? But you're, like...what? Twenty-four? Twenty-five? M'just seventeen, m'self..." Nate Briar laughs, "Yeah, 24. I'm seven years older than you. Don't remind me that I'm /old/!" Nate tries to remain calm as he is wondering what is going. Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov's cell-communicator bleeps and he pulls it out, the shiny purple Decepticon sigil twinkling in the morning light. "Hewwow?" he says, then chokes down the mouthfull of bread and cheese and repeats, "Hello?" he looks down at it perplexed for a moment. "ahh its just a report hitting the network." he fiddles with the settings, making the text message chime silent. Elyse looks over and grins, "Iz it an attack on those retched Auto-bauts?" she asks with a glint of malice in her young eyes. "Mon Pere said that they had stopped his oil drilling operations in zee congo, and it was costing us millions!" Devlin shakes his head, "No, Lord Galvatron has sequestered himself for the time being." he says quietly. Then he picks up a croissant and eyes its butter goodness. "These are incredible." he laughs, as Elyse has taken to playing 'Shoot the Autobot' on his comm. Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov mutters, "Scrapper /did/ put some fun games on these things... try the grand theft autobot one... you can make Prime run over his EDC buddies!" he takes a drink of the watered down wine and frowns, ordering something stronger. "Y'ain't that old," Jayson remarks. "Now Picard? HE'S old!" He smirks. He's not completely drunk, at least. "Why don't we...uh...y'know...go. I think I need t'lie down..." His gaze, as it so happens, drifts in the direction of Devlin and Elyse. He squints at the humanized Sweep, trying to determine if he's the same one... Nate Briar laughs and looks at Jayson. "You sure you want to go? You seem like you might want to get something to eat and some water to drink... And why are you checking out that dude over there?" He points to Devlin. "He has a daughter!" Jayson Redfield flushes a bit and elbows Nate. "I think I know that guy!" he hisses. It almost seems like he's suddenly gone sober. But not quite. "I had a...an 'encounter' with him before." Nate Briar gasps. "An... ENCOUNTER?" He looks Jayson. "Dude... you said I'm old... And you're going off with older men then me! Even though I don't think I can be involved in your lifestyle because of the whole Meghan issue.. I'm insulted!" Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov gets his glass of wine and takes a drink, ahhing. The sun goes behind a cloud and he takes off his sunglasses, putting them in his inside jacket pocket. The strap of his concealed holster visible for less than a split second against his decepticon purple dress shirt. He leans back and looks around. "This isn't so bad at all. Where are we going next?" he asks Elyse who has indeed switched games and is now mowing down pedestians with the Rodimus Prime sprite, giggling. "Not like that, you dork!" Jayson stands and roughly tugs on Nate's sleeve. "C'mon!" He whispers through clenched teeth, "That's one of the Sweeps who kidnapped me! I met him and the other one the other night!" Nate Briar laughs even more. "Dude, you are wasted. You are probably mistaking the wrong person. I highly doubt he's a Sweep." He really hopes Jayson didn't have an encounted with the Sweep as a human either! Yuck! Jayson Redfield pouts. "I am *not* wasted... I'm tellin' you! That's a Sweep!" Elyse stands up and gives Devlin a beaming grin, "Let's go to the Museum, there is an exibit there on Alien artifacts. Perhaps one could help you get your metal body back?" she hands him back his cell, and he slips it into his jacket as well, the sigil glinting towards Jayson as it disappears. "Indeed" he rumbles, very Dredclaw like. Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov stands as well, snagging one more bit of bread and cheese and turning up his wine. "Ahh, that was good." he pats his stomach. "Though I think my chassis is straining to hold this fuel." he grimaces a bit, then lets out a belch that would make Lilo-and-Stitch proud. "Oh!" he exclaims.. "Oh, now that's better." he grins as Elyse giggles. "Allon-zee!" she says, tugging on him. Nate Briar shrugs to Jayson, "Will you sober up?" It's not liek you to act this silly... I'd rather have you dealing with packing peanuts and filling up our officers' offices so we get bathroom patrol. That's not cool. What if we arrest this dude and he's not a Sweep?" Nate Briar says, "Christ, we're in France. He's like a God to these people!"" "Who's like a god...?" Jayson shakes his head, attempting to rid himself of the buzz. The sigil catches his eye, but it's gone before he can point it out to Nate. He muses for a moment, then turns back to his companion. "Okay, how about this: if he's *not* a Sweep, you can punish me." Nate Briar frowns, "Encounters... Punishment... Jayson... I'm not gay!" He then hugs him. "You're still like a brother to me... No matter if you like boys, girls, trees, or toasters." "Didn't say y'were," he murmurs. He lets out a small gasp of surprise as he is hugged, then smiles and settles into the embrace. "M'glad...don't ever leave me, big bro..." Nate Briar tries to make light of the situation. "Well, I think Meghan dumped me or hates me now... So wait a year when you're legal." Yes, Nate has a bad sense of humor. Sunder has connected. From out of the sky, a familiar sight descends... it's a Sweep... the normal Unicronian kind. He lands in the street in front of Elyse and Devlin. Bowing to the pair he grates. "Dredclaw, Scourge sent me to get another sample from you and Sunder." Devlin looks around, and the French seem to not care about Decepticons dropping in unexpectedly anymore. He smiles and shrugs, taking off his jacket and handing it to Elyse who is standing enraptured by the sight of the Unicronian. His sholder holster is now completely visible with both guns and communicator showing. Rolling up his sleeve he takes the kit handed to him by his wingsib and takes out an auto-syringe and jabs it into the crook of his elbow with the carelessness of one who deals in pain quite a bit. Grimacing as he pulls it out he stows the bright vial of blood and hands the kit back to the metallic Sweep. "Sunder is at the estate." he nods towards Elyse. "You'll have to go find him yourself." The Sweep takes the kit and nods, "As you will it." he says, leaping into the air and transforming to roar away. Devlin looks after his wingsib with a slightly pained expression as he rolls down his sleeves and puts his jacket back on. Elyse pats his arm, "Do not fret, George, you will be fixed soon. And if not, you and your brother can stay with me. Perhaps we can get you a position with Picard? Zho I like you as my bodyguard." she hugs him again and he ruffles her hair, smirking. "Lets go." he says, looking around again. Jayson Redfield blinks several times in astonishment. "...Okay...?" The sight of the Sweep catches his attention, and he is immediately on guard. He desperately tugs on Nate's sleeve. "Look! There's a Sweep--I *told* you that man was one of 'em!" Nate Briar stares in amazement. "Jayson, let's get back to the States... If we stay here... We might be arrested by French or the Cons. Come on... Let's get out of here. We'll go to Germany and you can buy porn there legally. " Jayson Redfield shakes his head defiantly. "I can't! I have issues to wrap up here!" He hisses lowly, "I'm related to the Vice President of France. Remember? The guy who hates us and declared us to be terrorists? I can deal with this! I don't care if I'm arrested--I can't leave until it's settled!" He frowns. "And I don't need porn. Shut up." Sunder is met at the Estate by the Sweep. After giving a sample the Sweep takes him to where his wingsib and Mistress Elyse are. My, but the bed was comfortable. That probably is what made him sleep in so much. He found clothing tailored specifically for him--a suit, and a nice purple shirt. Also there's a holster for a firearm and his communicator. He is hungry by the time he is taken to where his brother is. Elyse jumps up and down as Illidan is delivered by his metallic wingsib, "Oooh, I was wondering if you would ever get 'ere!?" she says, pointing at a sidewalk cafe on the way. "And your suit looks good, too!" she beams, "Now you two look more alike... as it should be. My Georges!" she takes them over to get breakfast for her second man-sweep. Nate Briar pats Jayson, "What are you going to do? Go up to Picard and say, 'Hey Cousin?' and fix everything? We got a lot of things to go over first before we do that." He watches over the suspects, "I might need to head back to the States tonight. I only have the Glaive Prototype... And that's damaged." He isn't sure if Jayson knows about the smaller exo-armor. Jayson Redfield sniffs and folds his arms. "Picard...won't hurt a relative. I'm sure of it. Even if he *is* an evil son of a bitch. In any case...we gotta talk to those Sweeps." Yeah, he's still buzzed. But it looks like he's sobered up a good deal. Hopefully he'll stay that way. Nate Briar groans, "If you insist!" He puts out some French credits to pay the tab. "Jayse - you're going to be careful." Jayson Redfield just grins. "Oh, of course! And if I'm not, well...you can still punish me." Illidan Stormrage is famished. "Good cycle, my brother," he says in greeting, "Little Mistress." The hungry NotSweep is not difficult to convince to enter the cafe--and he wants something tasty. Something with meat in it. Preferably a lot of it. He dismisses the Real-Sweep with a curt nod. Nate Briar grins, "Sure hope so. And I won't punish you. You've been punished enough." The gumbySweep RTB's with his vials of NotSweep blood, his mission accomplished. Meanwhile Devlin is eyeing the cafe's food with a wary eye, his stomach is full to hurting at this point and he lounges outside the door watching the street while Elyse helps Illidan choose his food and drink. "You sure about that?" Jayson smirks. "Glad y'think so. Now let's go talk to those bearded creeps. I wanna know what the hell's goin' on." Nate Briar smirks again. "Shit, I could be in the US... Enjoying myself and taking care of personal issues. Instead, I am here... Sweep hunting!" Jayson Redfield wags a finger at him. "It's the latest craze. I still owe those guys a buncha payback, too." Illidan Stormrage 's mouth waters as he is brought his meal. A large omelette, filled with ham, bacon, green peppers, and cheese, along with shredded hashbrowns--browned just right, are on the plate. The famished notSweep digs in hungrily. It all tastes so good. Using a knife and fork are something not familiar to him, but he manages. Nate Briar yawns at Jayson. "You just like this... Don't you! I bet you aren't even gay... You're just trying to get new ways to get people shocked." He then hugs him, "Still, you won't get me shocked enough to walk away." Jayson Redfield blushes a bit. "Actually...I am. I'm just...not interested in girls. Y'know? By the way..." He hesitates for a moment, then ventures, "Does the EDC believe in corporal punishment? I've always wondered about that..." Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov frowns as he sees a pair of familiar faces in the crowd coming up the sidewalk. He arches an eyebrow as they hug, wondering if this is some espionage tactic. The pair seem to be talking and he's not certain that he has been spotted. Nevertheless he tenses and reaches for his comm, texting his brother inside the cafe. Nate Briar laughs, "Jayson... I never have been in that boat. I can't answer that. Sorry." He sighs and looks around, "Look, I'm going to go check my items into a hotel room. And catch up with you soon." Illidan Stormrage is enjoying his meal thoroughly. He's a fast eater by habit, so by the time his wingsib has texted him, he's nearly done. He eats even faster once he's notified of the approaching EDC humans. He casts a stressed glance at the Little Mistress. "It would appear we have...company," he says. Jayson Redfield smirks. "Well, feel free to beat my ass if you think I need it. Anyway...yeah. Catch ya later, man." Nate Briar looks at Jayson, "Where are you staying?" Jayson Redfield shrugs. "Some hotel nearby. Nothin' fancy. It's pretty cheap, but decent." Nate Briar shrugs, "I'll get a room there." He holds up his suitcase. "Let's go there." Jayson Redfield looks a bit relunctant, but he nods. "'Kay..." He shoots a sharp glance toward the Sweeps, a scowl tugging at his lips. "I'll deal with them later, then. Man...I'm *so* tempted to just shoot 'em..." Elyse frowns and looks out the window, following Devlin's gaze down the street but not knowing who he's watching. "Lets go then." she says to Illidan, "Allon-zee!" and opens the door and walks out. "Who?" she asks of Devlin. He nods towards the EDCers but remains quiet. She squints into the distance, but isn't sure who the notsweep is indicating. "They are leaving." Devlin says suddenly. He un-leans and starts to follow. "Let's see what they are up to." Nate Briar nods, "Just point to it. Is that it?" Nate walks in and tries to get a hotel room! But the workers refuse to accept the credit card?! Lieutenant Nate Briar says, "...Crap!" Foxfire says, "Something wrong?" Illidan Stormrage is curious as to what it is Nate and Jayson are up to. "Indeed, let us observe them," he agrees. Spike Witwicky says, "What now?" Lieutenant Nate Briar says, "I'm in France. And I can't a hotel room with the EDC card. It's being declinged." Foxfire says, "Well, uh...considering France *hates* the EDC...that's not surprising." Spike Witwicky says, "Umm. Yeah. That's because someone overcharged our credit line. Hold on, and I'll get your room with U.N. funds." Lieutenant Nate Briar says, "No, they called Visa. We're maxed out." Spike Witwicky says, "The EDC might be, but not the U.N. Nate - seperate credit lines entirely." Soundwave takes time to laugh at the EDC. It sounds a lot like, "Ha ha ha ha," except run through a super-cool voice filter. Jayson Redfield just blinks. "Now what...?" His vision blurs slightly, and he shakes his head to clear it. "Uh, I got a good amount of cash on me...that should do it." Foxfire growls. Yeah, still got the canine instincts. "Shut UP, Soundwave, and get off this frequency!" Soundwave says, "Negative. Situation demands monitoring. Assistance rendered as necessary." Elyse looks at the hotel and makes a face, "EEt isn't even two stars!? I don't want to go in." she tugs on her Georges jackets, "Don't! You will nevar geet the smell out." she tries to keep them from entering. Foxfire growls some more. "If I had my real body, I would *bite* you..." Spike Witwicky says, "Assistance. Right." Illidan Stormrage looks at the Mistress beseechingly. "It is a risk we must endure, if we are to discover what they are up to," he says, "Please, it is very important. They may be plotting against us." Soundwave says, "Affirmative." Foxfire says, "Why are *you* offering assistance?" Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov looks at the building and the surrounding structures, wondering if Singe might could be persuaded to wire the place with explosives. A gas-leak cover story could be concocted to cover the truth. Unicron knows Picard's cronies would accept it, or perhaps pin it on the EDC terrorists... he smiles. "Perhaps it /would/ be a good idea to leave and return later." he looks at Illidan and smiles significantly. Spike Witwicky says, "It's soundwave. Assistance doesn't denote assistance as much as attempted homicide through indirect means." Soundwave says, "Situation dictates restraint, cooperation, fewer unsolicited explosions. Proper hostility may resume after solution." Spike Witwicky laughs. Spike Witwicky laughs some /more/. Spike Witwicky says, "He's /scared/!" Foxfire bursts into laughter. "Soundwave? *Scared*?!" Lieutenant Gabriel Henshaw says, "... wait a second. Soundwave was made human, too?"" Lieutenant Gabriel Henshaw says, "Well... Spike, he can be scared when I come at him with a crowbar and beat his ass down for what he did to Aya... among others." Spike Witwicky says, "Lieutenant, stand down now...we're gonna take the high road on this one." Soundwave says, "Negative. Pragmatic. Decepticons can begin terrorist activities, undocumented, unidentifiable, if EDC chooses." Foxfire says, "Aw, Spike...we all know Soundwave has it comin'!" Spike Witwicky says, "Ah, but if we go around slagging every human we know to be a Decepticon, then the EDC won't be much more than the new SS..and I won't be much more than a new Adolf. I'm not going to do that. Let's let 'em get a taste of what we go through. Maybe they'll think twice about resuming aggressions." Foxfire says, "That'll work...I guess..." Soundwave says, "Acceptable. Therefore, assistance rendered as necessary." Illidan Stormrage nods and agrees, seemingly on the same track as his wingsib. "Yes, we could have things.../happen/, without being there," he says grinning widely. Elyse takes the notsweeps away from the one star hotel and makes for areas of cultural signifigance and much frenchy food! Yay! Illidan Stormrage wrinkles his nose as he catches the scent from inside the 1-star hotel as someone leaves. "She wasn't kidding," he says to his wingsib, elbowing him. Devlin "Dredclaw" Romanov icks and turns to hasten away. In his imagination he shakes a fist at Jayson Redfield...next time gadget!